Rose de L'Immortel
by MovedButYouCanStillReadMyWork
Summary: Shadow is the dark prince of Mobius and once he meets his new and unusual prisoner, his life and his darken heart would turn upside down. RATED M for Mature content. **Completed**
1. The Beauty In Ragged Clothing

**Rose de L'Immortel**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own SEGA'S works, just the idea of this fan fiction

Please Read and Review, Enjoy!

**Chapter One: The Beauty In Ragged Clothing**

The sun was about to set over the dark kingdom of Mobius, letting the shadows consume the bright colored trees and flowers until everything was filled with nothing but utter darkness. Inside the giant, well-built dark palace was a black and red hedgehog who wore a silver crown, a dark red robe. He headed towards his throne, getting ready to start off the night with his late night demands of his fellow villagers. His dark crimson hues were narrowed, determined to have some innocent souls tortured, regardless if they have sinned or not. As soon as he sat down upon his royal throne, the main entrance doors, made of pure iron, swung open; letting in two guards who brought in a civilian whose face and body was covered in ragged clothing.

Something about this being intrigued the dark prince as he watched the being struggle to break out of the guards' grasp. A dark chuckle emerge his lips as he responded in the calmest tone, "Put him in the dungeon… I shall torture him later."

A low growl could be heard as the guards took the being to the dungeon, away from the dark prince's sight. The black hedgehog tapped his chin as he tried to figure out who the being is and why they were captured. He shook his head slowly as he heard his name being called from the background.

"Sir Shadow…the prisoner is in the dungeon." Yelled out on of the guards.

"Hmm…. Thank you, my royal guard… I shall meet this prisoner after my dinner." He responded as he continued to sit in his throne, waiting for any other villagers to give him their plea.

After many hours of serving the villagers, terminating a few innocent souls and satisfying his hunger, he walked his way down the spiraling stairs with a plate of food in hand. As soon as he made his destination, he stopped and looked directly at the prisoner who was sitting on the hard bed, still covered in rags. He slowly kneeled down and slid the plate over, making sure that it was reachable for the prisoner to grasp. He kept a close eye until he watch the prisoner take the plate and then sat back down on the bed. He raised an eyebrow as he tried to create a conversation between them.

"So… What did you do in order to capture my royal guards' attention? I'm sure you did something wrong, otherwise you wouldn't be where you're at now." He paused, wondering if he'll get an answer from them, "I don't get that many prisoners in here, you know. So speak."

A low growl was heard once again as the prisoner threw the plate across the room, barely hitting Shadow in the face as it met with the wall, hearing it shatter as it fell to the ground. Soon, Shadow became furious as he unlocked the dungeon doors and walked towards the prisoner. He grasped onto the ragged clothing with his left hand and pulled the prisoner off the ground and close to his face. Fire was burning in his eyes as he slowly reached to remove the ragged scarf that was covering their face, only to get an unexpected blow to the midsection; causing Shadow to immediately drop the prisoner to the ground. He gasped for air as he looked over at the prisoner, noticing that their plan to preventing him to see their true identity, failed.

"Don't even try to hide your face now… reveal yourself. State your name." Shadow demanded as he took a deep breath, recovering from the blow.

The prisoner softly sighed as they raised their head to look at him fully. A set of green emerald hues looked into his crimsons as more of the ragged clothing fell onto the floor. Standing before him, almost naked, was a pink female hedgehog with short quills that almost look like hair. Slowly she placed a hand upon her hip as she took a deep breath and spoke in a soft tone, "My name is Amy Rose, and are you happy now? Also… do you always treat your women with the worst respect?"

Shadow's eyes widened in shock, baffled by the beauty that was hidden under the dirty, foul smelling rags. He was speechless for the longest time before managing to say a few words, "I suppose I'm happy…but still doesn't explain the very first question I asked you. What did you do to get yourself into this much trouble?"

Amy shook her head as she raised her hand up at him, "You don't want to know and I rather not relive it, thank you."

Within an instant, Shadow's shocked expression changed into a rather pissed expression. He gritted his teeth before turning his back towards her and slammed the dungeon door, "Very well, since you're not going to state it." He spoke, "You're going to be my personal slave and you shall fill my every need."

"Tch. Yeah, okay. Whatever." She spoke as she went and sat back on the hard bed, crossing her arms in front of her while kicking the air.

Shadow started to walk up the stairs with his mind in deep thought, wondering about her actions, wondering if there was something more to her than meets the eye.

_'Something about that Amy Rose… just can't put my finger on it.' _He thought.


	2. Medications, Injections and Seduction

**Rose de L'Immortel**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.

Please read and review. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Medications, Injections and Seduction**

It has been a week since Amy has been locked up in Prince Shadow's Dungeon, being served with three rounds of food only being released by Shadow's demand. During her free time, she would find herself writing on the walls, keeping track on how long she has been kept captive while feeling her stomach turn; aching from whatever she had for dinner. This night seemed to have a different routine, because instead of being served dinner, Shadow himself opened the dungeon door and held out his hand.

"Shall we partake in tonight's schedule?" he spoke with an evil grin upon his face.

Amy grumbled under her breath, slowly standing up from the hard bed and gradually walked towards him. Once she walked passed him, she gave him a pissed off glare before speaking, "No funny business or I won't hesitate to kill you."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her comment as he followed behind her, "Trust me, my dear….this business won't be funny… but it will be entertaining."

She scoffed, shaking her head as she reached to the exit, coming to a stop as she waited for him to show her the way to her assignment. She crossed her arms as she looked at him, feeling furious as ever, "Are you hinting something to me?" she raised an eyebrow, "I'm not a sex toy, you pathetic bastard. I'm a lady… for fucking sakes I'm a" she paused before she went even further, "You know what? Forget that last part."

Shadow went and took her hand as he led her to another set of stairs, confused on what she was about to say. He looked at her at the corner of his left eye as he spoke in a calm yet dark tone, "Far as I know, you're my slave. Therefore, you have to follow my orders, completing my every want and need, even if it is sex."

"You disgust me greatly…. You call yourself a man?" she bluntly spoke out.

"Babe, get to know me and you'll see that I'm more of a man than you think." He responded boldly.

She once again, shaking her head as she continued to follow him, mumbling under her breath, "Men…"

Both Shadow and Amy headed into his sleeping chambers as he slowly closed the door behind them. To Amy's surprise, she felt rather comfortable and amazed by Shadow's taste of bed linen. She continued to look around the room before meeting face to face with her 'Master.' She looked at him as he held out a small tray which had a small white pill and a glass of water. She blinked a few times, feeling a little confused as she asked, "What is this?"

"You'll understand what it is after you take it." He answered as he waited for her to take the pill and the glass.

She softly sighed as she took both the pill and water in her own hands, shooting the pill down her throat and chugged the water, trying to remove the displeasing taste in her mouth. While being distracted, Shadow came from behind and injected a clear fluid into her body by using a syringe. She gasped out as she rubbed on the spot of her body as she looked at him, pissed.

"What the hell did you just put into me?!" she yelled out, getting ready to punch the living daylights out of him.

Before she could even lay a finger on him, he took the advantage to slip his hand into her under garments and rubbed ever so softly upon her clitoris. A sharp gasped surpassed her lips as she felt herself slowly falling into his spell. He chuckled darkly as he continued to rub her clit, feeling her becoming aroused as he spoke, "Oh Amy…. Who knew with that little injection made you so sensitive. Have you really dropped your guard? That's really sad… I was hoping for a little competition in bed."

She tried her best to keep herself under control as her green hues began to glisten, almost seeming like she wanted the attention. She struggled to speak as she managed to say, "You sick fuck…"

He chuckled a bit as he leaned closely to her neck, licking upon her flesh as he applied a small amount of pressure upon her clit, just to hear her whimper. He smirked as he seductively whispered into her ear, "Come on now… you can't tell me that you don't enjoy this…" he paused as he ran his fingertips along her slowly swollen labia, feeling her juices lightly coating around his digits before pulling his hand out to demonstrate, "I mean look, you're getting soaked as is…. You can't hide what's already proven… So how about it…. Give into temptation."

She continued to whimper as she looked at his two fingers, seeing them slowly drip with her juices before saying, "This…might become a shock to you… but I never had sex."

"Is that so?" he spoke softly as he slowly swirled his middle finger around her entrance, teasing her, "So you preserved yourself… I'm guessing you wanted to lose your virginity with someone special, have children and what not…"

She simply nodded as her eyes slowly came to a close, "Y-Yes… but right now I don't feel so good…I think I have food poisoning or something…" she paused before falling forward, having herself fall onto his chest.

He blinked a few times, slightly disappointed that he couldn't have her way with her like he had planned, but stunned that she still had her virginity. He held her close to his frame, feeling how warm her skin, it was something that he hasn't experienced in a long time. He shut his eyes as he started to have flashbacks of a blonde haired female lying next to him in the master bed with a pleased smile upon his face. Suddenly, he felt a hard thump in his chest, startling him to snap into reality as he looked at her.

_'Hmm…maybe I have been disrespecting her…I should let her do what she pleases.' _He thought to himself as he lifted her frame, bridal style and carried her to his bed, _'Such delicate and warm skin she has…something that reminds me of…. Her…' _he continued to think to himself as he placed Amy on the bed, covering her up with a blanket and letting her rest, _'She's certainly shocked me today… never expected to meet a beauty that hasn't been touched.'_


	3. Shattered Memories

**Rose de L'Immortel**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.

Please Read and Review, Enjoy!

**Chapter Three: Shattered Memories**

As months went by, Amy began to see a change in the everyday routine. Instead of being locked up in the dungeon, she had her own room and set of clothes to wear around the palace. Her food was made with a special touch and didn't make her sick, she actually enjoyed every bite and the flavor that it hold. To her eyes, it seemed almost perfect, but one thing just seemed off; she hardly got to see Shadow doing his duties as a dark prince. For hours she tried to look for him but having no luck finding him as she looked in every room in the palace. Eventually, she stopped, giving up before falling onto her knees and looking down at the ground.

_'Where is he?'_ she thought to herself, feeling rather alone as she looked at the palms of her hands.

"He's in a place where no one knows the location," spoke a tiny voice which was close to her right ear.

Amy turned her head, only to find herself staring in the face of a bee dressed up in a tuxedo. She raised an eyebrow, feeling slightly confused as she asked, "I'm guessing that he's had a trouble past? Or a criminal record of his own?"

The bee buzzed around her head, chuckling a bit, "Just a trouble past… more or less, shattered memories."

"That cold hearted fool? I didn't think that he once had a precious memory." She spoke, shaking her head.

"Trust me…these memories were most precious to him that you think." Spoke the bee before clearing his voice, "By the way, my name is Charmy."

"Charmy the Bee, hmm?" she said as she looked at him, "Care to tell me what happened, to… Shadow I mean."

"With pleasure, let's go to the library and I'll tell you everything I know." He responded as he buzzed around her once again.

In a pitch dark room, only the sounds of feet shuffling upon the floor and things being set up. Slowly a small light of flame illuminated a small part of the room as it floated upon each candle, lighting them up before it extinguished by Shadow lightly blowing upon the match. He threw the used match away as he began setting up picture frames around the candles; pictures of him with a blonde haired female human. He took a deep breath as he tried to so a soft smile, having tears starting to form in his tear ducts.

_'Maria… I wish you were still here with me… how cruel fate was to take you away from me… I was so happy until….until that very day…'_ he thought to himself as he started to have a flash back of the past; the time where he last was with the female called 'Maria'.

_**A sudden flash brightened the room just as quickly as it disappeared in a well done room, hearing commotion in the background as Shadow looked up to the blonde female who was dressed in a royal attire; Maria. Her delicate blue hues looked down into his crimsons as she took his left hand and placed upon her slightly swelled midsection. A soft giggle surpassed her lips as she spoke in a soft tone, "We're going to be one happy family, Shadow."**_

_**He lightly rubbed her midsection as he smiled brightly, "The day that our child is born to the world would be one of the happiest days of my life."**_

_** "Oh? And what was your first?" she questioned, giggling.**_

_** "The first happiest day was when I first laid my eyes on you." He responded as he told hold of her right hand and kissed upon the back of it, "I love you so much…I don't ever want to lose you."**_

_** Soon, a flash of lightning filled the room as the flashback changed the scene. Standing on the balcony that over looked the river and the rest of the scenery, Shadow had his eyes focused on Maria, who appeared to be at least six months pregnant, being choked and held over the balcony by a dark hedgehog that was a splitting image of him.**_

_**"Mephiles… it doesn't have to be this way! You too can have a good life! Please, put her down and leave us alone!" Shadow yelled, trying to get Mephiles to put back on the balcony.**_

_**"If I can't have happiness… no one can" spoke Mephiles as he slowly started to loosen his grip around Maria's neck.**_

_**"N-No…" Shadow said to himself before watching Maria fall to her death, "MARIA!"**_

The sound of things shattering filled the room as Shadow knocked thing off the stand, breaking the frames of every photo he had kept. He balled his hands into fists and began to punch the walls with full strength. He started to choke in his own tears as his punching slowed down, his frustration disappearing as he fell to his knees. He broke down, placing his face into his hands and let the tears flow.

"I'm so sorry Maria…. I'M SO SORRY! I wish I can get you back… I wish you were still here. MARIA!" Shadow shouted as it rang through the walls, only to be interrupted by the sound of someone rushing into the room to comfort him.

"Shadow… are you okay?" Amy spoke as she stayed a few feet away from him, unsure on what he'll possibly do.

He lightly sniffled, feeling a little at ease knowing that Amy had come to see him as he tried to get himself back on his feet, "I-I'm fine… just reliving the past… memories that have been tainted and it's all in the works of Mephiles the Dark."

She nodded slowly as she spoke in a soft caring tone, "So I've heard… but Shadow, please listen to me." She paused as she took a step closer, "I know you love Maria… and I know Maria loves you. But… I believe that Maria doesn't want you to grieve forever about this….tragedy. I think… she would rather have you live on, to have you back on your feet but to also keep the good memories that you had with one another."

Shadow slowly raised himself from the ground before turning to walk over to her. He raised his left hand, causing Amy to flinch a bit as she thought was going to get hit. Instead, she felt his hand upon her head, feeling him petting her quills before speaking in a depressed yet relieved tone, "You're right… I need to stop letting the past control me and move forward. One thing is certain, I can never love a woman as much as I loved her."

Amy nodded once as she slowly wrapped her arms around his frame, giving him a comforting hug as she stated, "I understand completely."

Shadow slowly closed his eyes as he returned the hug slowly, having a single tear stream down his face. He took a deep breath as he caught a scent of her fur; the scent of cherry blossoms and a touch of vanilla. With such a delightful scent, it calmed him down as it but a slight smile on his face. Gradually he began to hold her a little closer to him, causing Amy to not only be shocked about his actions, but it made her feel wanted and trusted.

_'Someday… Someday I'll see a whole new side of him.' _thought Amy as she let out a soft sigh.

_'I've never seen her be this caring before… Is she showing me that she cares about me?'_ Shadow thought as he continued to hold her close, _'I kind of like this… I hope this feeling doesn't go away.'_


	4. Opening Up

**Rose de L'Immortel**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.

Please Read and Review, Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: Opening Up**

Ever since that day, Shadow slowly started to change his views on life. In the morning he would open the curtains, in the afternoons he helped his royal guards protecting the palace and in the evenings, he requested to have a dinner for two and alone time with Amy. One night, Amy was dressed up in a dark purple sparkled dress that was ruffled on the bottom, her quills put up into a messy bun and a purple flower on the right side of her face. She took a deep breath as she step into the dining area of the palace. Before her, was Shadow, dressed and a white and gold tuxedo with his dark red robe laying upon his shoulders, sitting at a dining table made for two. Shadow stood up from where he sat and walked over to her calmly, lending out his hand for her to take.

"May I lead you to your seat?" he asked softly, looking at her. 

She lightly smiled as she placed her hand upon his, "With pleasure, my dear."

He smirked a bit as he gently led her the way to the dining table. He took another glimpse of her as he was amazed with the beauty she withhold. He leaned closely to her ear as he whispered, "By the way, did I forget to mention how beautiful you are?"

A soft blush appeared on her cheeks as she slightly looked away, it was something that she hasn't heard in quite some time. She was unsure on what to say as she let a few words slip, "Well you're looking rather handsome tonight."

"Oh is that so?" he questioned as he let go of her hand, pulling out the chair for her to sit down, "Please… take a seat. We have a wonderful dinner in the making, waiting for us."

"Ooo… what are we having tonight?" she said as she gently sat herself upon the chair, feeling him pushing her close to the table before watching him go and take his seat.

"Tonight's dinner consists of Lobster Bisque with a side Caesar salad, red wine as chosen drink and for dessert… Chocolate covered strawberries" he responded looking at her.

"Oh my… sounds so fancy." She spoke, placing her left hand upon her chest.

"Well it is… for a special occasion with a very special lady." He said as he gave her a playful wink.

She blushed yet again as she stated kindly, "Special occasion? Please don't think that you're getting into my pants again… I really don't feel like passing out from the medication and injections."

"Oh no… no no. This isn't what this is about." He replied as he took hold of the wine bottle and filled both their wine glasses, "Tonight is the night that we… open up, get to know one another."

"O-Oh… I see…" she spoke in a soft tone as she thought to herself, feeling worried, _'Is he trying to slither his way into knowing who or what I truly am? I can't let this happen…I won't allow it.'_

"Let me go first," he said as he sat back thinking of something that she doesn't know, "Well… since most think that I don't get out of my palace…the truth is, I like taking midnight rides on my specially made motorcycle," he paused as he took a sip of his wine, "Now you."

_'Motorcycle? Wow… he's being serious on opening up.'_ She thought before taking her wine glass and just chugged it down, made a hard swallow as she stated, "All right… I used to love painting and writing."

"So you're an artistic person, how interesting." He spoke as he refilled her glass, "Let's keep it going."

To what appeared to be only a few minutes, turned into hours as their plates were completely empty while both Shadow and Amy began to share the chocolate covered strawberries. Amy kept trying to hold herself up as she drank more that she shared; in other words, she's drunk. She giggled a bit as she continued to hear what Shadow was saying.

"But yes, there was a time where my favorite color was pink." He spoke as he put the glass down, staring at her, _'I wonder if she's going to state it… What is her secret?'_

She continued to giggle as she got on the table, knocking things over as she got close to his face, the scent of wine lingered upon her breath as she spoke, "I suppose it's my turn…"

"Indeed, it is." Shadow stated as he stared into her green hues.

She smiled a bit as she reached out and let her fingertips trail upon his shoulders to the left side of his cheek, her eyes narrowed a bit as she was about to speak, "Get ready…" she paused as she giggled a few more times, "I'm a princess…"

_'She's from royalty?!'_ Shadow thought as he pushed his chair back and quickly got out of it, turning his back towards her, _'That would explain her beauty…but why was she in rags when I first met her? Could it be that she was captured? Hunted down?'_

"Shady-poo… Let's shack on this table…" she spoke before her body collapsed on the table and falling off of it; she was completely out once she hit the floor.

Shadow looked over at her at the corner of his eye as he chuckled a bit, "Well…she's done for the night." He paused as he slowly turned his body, heading towards her to pick her up, thinking deep in his mind, _'I suppose these questions can be asked another time. Right now she needs her rest.' _He paused his thoughts as he carried her bridal style, heading up the stairs, sighing softly, _'Amy… why did you let me treat you like shit from the beginning… if I would of known that you were a Princess… things could have been a lot different.'_


	5. Lost Princess Of Angel Island

**Rose de L'Immortel**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.

**Author's Note: **I'm terribly sorry for not updating this fan fiction for a month. I was going through difficult times. Having family issues, trying to maintain a job and deciding whether or not to move across the US. But, slowly things are coming into play and my mood has been lightened so I'm going to try my best into finishing this story for you all. I do want to thank for those who are following, favoriting, and reviewing this fan fiction. It means a lot to me to see that a few people in this world enjoy my work. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to continue to update this story as soon as possible.

Please Read and Review, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Lost Princess Of Angel Island**

The next morning, Amy woke up with the sunlight shining in her face, slowly sitting up and stretching her arms. Her left hand slightly brushed against something furry, causing her to jump out of her skin. Her green hues slowly looked over and noticed Shadow sleeping next to her. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked under her covers, curious if they've done anything last night. A soft relieved sigh surpassed her lips as she noticed that they were both clothed, but the heat of his body became alluring to her. Slowly, she laid back down and cuddled close to his frame, nuzzling her cheek against his back while closing her eyes.

_'He's so warm….' _She thought, smiling a bit, _'I wish I can stay like this all day.'_

She was enjoying her time being close with Shadow until he heard him groan. She quickly moved away from him as she watched him turn over to look at her. His glossy red hues slowly opened as he spoke in a soft yet tired tone, "Well…good morning beautiful."

She darkly blushed, feeling speechless as she revealed a light smile, "Heh."

Shadow gradually sat up and stretched, wrapping his arm around her frame and bringing her close to him. He let out a soft sigh as he asked, "So… care to explain?"

"About?" she questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"You've told me what you're really are last night when you were drunk off your ass from the wine." He explained as he rubbed her side, "There's no sense in hiding anymore."

Amy's head started lower as she looked down at herself, shocked that she even spilled out her secret. She took a deep breath as she finally admitted, "Yes Shadow… I'm a Princess…. I'm the Princess of Angel Island."

Shadow's eyes grew large as he thought deep in his mind, _'Wait… She's the Lost Princess of Angel Island?!'_ he slowly shook off his shocked expression as he questioned, "How were you lost?"

"I… wasn't really lost…" she answered as she looked over at him, "I ran away… I had to, my parents were forcing me to marry a prince from the south side of Angel Island." She paused as her hands trembled a bit, "I met him a few times, because my parents keep rearranging these little places for him and I to meet. Taken, I was amazed about how handsome he was, but I just didn't since the love between him and I. One day… he just came to the kingdom and stated that he rather see me dead than alive because he was so sick and tired of seeing my face each and every day."

Shadow's heart sunk into his stomach as he continued to hear her explain, he could sense the emotion, the pain that she had to go through in the past. Slowly, he moved his hands over to her shoulders and gently rubbed them, trying to ease her tension. He parted his lips a bit as he whispered, "And then what happened?"

"Then on a rainy night, I escaped from the kingdom, wearing empty potato sacks and a hooded cape; making myself look like a villager that needed to be escorted out the door. I wanted to get out of there before I find myself dead in my own room." She paused a bit, letting a tear streamed down her cheek before wiping it away, "Since that day, I became strong, brave… able to stand and survive on my own… that is… until the day that I was captured by your guards and was sent here as a prisoner."

"I'm… terribly sorry, Amy." Shadow spoke softly

"There's no need to apologize, things happen for a reason; whether for the good or the bad." She said as she flashed a light smile.

"I suppose that's true…" Shadow trailed off before asking his last question, "So… who was this Prince that wanted to see you dead?"

Amy struggled a bit as she looked up at him with glassy green hues, "Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog…or what most know him as 'Sonic'."

Within seconds, Shadow's caring expression turned into anger as he mumbled under his breath, "I knew to never trust that blue hedgehog…."

"Wait…what?" she questioned, wondering what was going on.

Shadow darkly chuckled under his breath, "He somehow knew that you escaped, he gave me a message beforehand, stating to keep an eye on anything that seemed suspicious. I figured that the famous Scourge was planning his usual schemes… but now it all makes sense. He wanted me to find you and finish you off."

Amy felt stunned, she wasn't sure on how exactly to handle this situation as she stammered to ask him, "Y-You…won't kill me…right?"

Gradually he calmed down and spoke in the soft and calm tone, "No… I'll never do that… you mean something to me." He cleared his throat, becoming serious once again, "But it appears that I would have to take drastic measures." He paused as he called in one of his guards into the bedroom, "Please give note to Sir Sonic that he and I shall have a battle to the death at nightfall."

_'Wait what?! He's going to risk his life just to be sure I'm safe?! Oh lord, what is this world coming to…' _Amy thought as she sat in the bed, stunned on what was going on, _'I wish I can stop this… but I'm afraid that I'm too late, his mind has already been made up.'_

* * *

**PS: I know that this is a short chapter, but I will try to lengthen it in the next chapter! I hope you enjoy reading.**


	6. Wilted Petals

**Rose de L'Immortel**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.

Please Read and Review, Enjoy!

**Chapter Six: Wilted Petals**

Still shocked of Shadow's actions, Amy walked within the castle's hallways, wearing a pure black dress with matching heels in which he gave her. With an addition, she placed a black rose in her pink quills, wearing black eye shadow and liner and black lipstick. She saw her reflection from the windows, sighing at the sight of seeing herself being dressed as if she were to go for a funeral. She stepped closer to the window as she looked out seeing nature's beauty. The sun was close to setting with a field of flowers stretching as far as the eyes can see, it brought a light smile upon her face before feeling a hand upon her shoulder. Her green hues slowly looked over, noticing Shadow all dressed up for his battle; a battle that could cost his life. He wore a black knight armor with a dark red cape around his neck. She turned her body to face him before placing her right hand upon his cheek, feeling rather concern for him.

"Shadow… you really don't need to do this." She said in a soft tone, her eyes slowly glistening from the tears she's holding back.

A soft sigh surpassed his lips as he placed his hand upon hers, nuzzling his cheek within her palm before responding back, "I know I don't need to… but I want to. I want to be sure that you're safe from harm." He paused a bit before spilling anything else out, "Sonic will get what he deserves, whether if he dies first or he and I die together."

His words effected Amy rather hardly, her stomach went into knots, her heart aching as she ran her thumb across his cheek, gulping a bit, "I guess your mind is made up and you've accepted your fate."

"That… I have." He said as lowered his head a bit, leaning close to her lips, "I just… have one more thing to do…"

Her heart suddenly skipped a beat, a dark blush appeared on her cheeks as she slowly closed her eyes. She felt the tension between them to have their lips connect, the want for two hearts to become one. Inches away from each other's lips, one of Shadow's guards walked towards their direction and spoke in a loud and clear tone, hoping to get Shadow's attention, "Your Majesty, Sir Sonic has been seen coming over the hill. He should be here before the full moon rises."

Feeling rather disappointed from the bad timing, Shadow straightened himself and cleared his throat. He grasped onto his sword which was hidden on his side, as he gave his royal guard a simple nod, "Then the time has begun. Please, escort Amy to her resting chambers."

Her eyes widened as she grasped onto his arm, shaking her head quickly as she spoke out in a demanding voice, "No! I don't want to go to the chambers! I WANT TO BE THERE WITH YOU!"

"I'm sorry Amy, but it would be your life in stake, I can't risk that. I want you safe, now quit being worried about me and go do as you're told." He spoke in the calmest tone.

Amy became rather pissed at what she heard, but instead of saying anything, she turned her back towards him and walked away. Shadow slowly lowered his head in shame but then quickly regained his strength to look forward as he stated, "Let's get this over with."

Walking into the master chamber, Amy slammed the door behind her as she drooped her head, letting tears fall to the floor as she started to cry out her overwhelming emotions. Slowly she fell to her knees, having no strength in her body to hold herself up as memories of when they first met flashed before her eyes. She shook her head from side to side, telling herself in a soft whisper that all of this, just couldn't be true.

_'These feelings… the heavy weight in my chest… the times that my heart flutters or skips a beat when I'm around him…. I truly think…. That I fell in love with him.' _she thought to herself as she tried very hardly to calm down, _'But now… there's a chance that I won't ever see him again! Why Amy… WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO?!'_

She continued to bet herself up mentally before hearing the bedroom window open with a burst of wind. The wind was so strong, it blew her to the point where her back was perfectly aligned with the door. She coughed a few times in order to catch her breath as she looked ahead, noticing a shadow figure standing a few feet away from her. She tilted her head to the side as she slowly got onto her feet, recognizing the body frame to be Shadow's.

"Sh-Shadow…?" she asked in a soft tone, keeping her distance, just to be sure.

On the designated battlefield, Shadow stood his ground while waiting for Sonic's arrival. The fire within his heart continued to burn with pure hatred, as for his mind, he was more focused on Amy. He was worried about her safety, regardless of she was away from the battlegrounds or not, then suddenly; a hard thump hit his chest. His heart skipped a beat and was now beating rapidly against his ear drums. He placed his free hand upon his chest as he closed his eyes; all he could see was Amy.

_'The connection is real… I have fallen in love with Amy… There's no way I can lose this battle… I want to be with her forever….and I'll try to find a way to make her immortal like me.' _He thought deep within his mind, _'But I didn't get my immortality out of will… I got my immortality from…' _his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a sword being unsheathed.

He looked ahead of him as he saw a blue hedgehog wearing a white knight armor with a gold cape around his neck. The 'white knight' took a few steps forward before coming to a halt, standing perfectly still while hold up his sword preparing to fight. Shadow growled lowly under his breath as he gradually unsheathed his own sword and raised it in the air.

"Sonic… today we fight." Shadow spoke in a clear tone, "I shall make sure that you're out of everyone's sight."

Sonic chuckled a bit mockingly as he shook his head, "Very daring, aren't we? I highly doubt that you'll lay a finger on me; I am preferably known as 'The Blue Blur' after all."

"Quit gloating and put your skills into test." Shadow spoke out, demanding him to silence himself, only to lunge forward to make the first attack.

In the master chamber, it was becoming nothing but a disaster zone as Amy was being tossed to each wall before she collapsed in the middle of the floor. She struggled to sit up, only to have the shadow figure body slammed her back down. She gasped out for air, screaming out in pain as she looked directly at the being. Her eyes slightly widened as she tried to speak, feeling weak from all of the beatings she received, "M… Mephiles."

A dark chuckle echoed throughout the room as the dark hedgehog grasped around her neck with one hand and began to squeeze. His red and green hues stared directly into her pain filled ones as he spoke in a rather demonic tone, "Yes you little brat…." He paused as he punched her in the face, "How dare you give Shadow a second chance at love. He was better off being miserable."

She coughed and gasped for air, beginning to panic as she struggled for her life. Once noticing her face was about to go ghostly white, Mephiles released his grasped around her neck and let out a few more dark chuckles. Amy weakly moved away from him as she coughed hardly, trying to calm down but keeping her guard up. She looked over at him with narrowed eyes as she spoke in a raspy voice, "Did you forget? You can never stop love from happening, especially when it's true love."

"Oh but I can… I took his first love, Maria's life… and I'm willing to take yours." He spoke as he took a step closer before an idea struck him, "Or… if you wish to be spared… I will make sure that Sonic out there won't miss when he makes his final attack."

"No…" she spoke out as she got on her feet, hissing at the pain, "I WILL NOT LET YOU!"

With a burst of adrenaline, she pushed Mephiles with full strength and began running throughout the castle; hoping to get to the battlegrounds in time.

_ 'I'm coming to save you Shadow!' _she thought to herself in a frantic way while continuing to run through the hallways, heading towards the main entrance.

Mephiles slowly got back on his feet, shaking his head as he growled darkly. His eyes began to glow as he mumbled under his breath, "Fucking bitch…" he paused as he walked over to the window and looked at the battle from afar.

The sound of metal clanging against one another echoed, alerting Amy that she was getting close. She tried to run faster, panicking and fearing that she might lose Shadow. In the background, she could hear the dark chuckles of Mephiles echoing and lurking into her mind. Her heart began to beat rapidly as she looked ahead. Shadow tripped over a stone in the battlefield, making a perfect target for Sonic to make his final move. Amy's eyes widened as she heard the echo of the Mephiles' fingers snap, knowing that his plan is going to an effect.

_'N-No…' _she thought as she noticed that she was only a few steps away, lunging forward out of impulse, "SHADOW LOOK OUT!"

The sound of deep penetration of Sonic's sword slicing through flesh, would make anyone cringe. Mephiles darkly laughed at the matter before making his disappearance, thinking that the deed was done.

**PS ** I know CLIFFHANGER… But it will keep you on your toes. Who do you think was 'Killed', Shadow or Amy?


	7. Second Chances

**Rose de L'Immortel**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.

Please Read, Review and Enjoy! 

**Author's Note: **I'm very terribly sorry for leaving all you readers in a terrible cliff hanger. I, myself, fell into a deep depression which took me quite some time to recover. Now that I'm feeling well, I'll be trying to finish this Fan Fiction and hopefully get to the next project. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and I do apologize if it appears short… IF being the keyword. So… read, review and enjoy. 

**Chapter Seven: Second Chances**

Shadow felt a weight upon his chest, figured that he'd been hit, but as he opened his eyes, he saw Amy's body laying upon his; covered in blood and a sword through her chest. His heart sunk to his stomach as tears started to form in his eyes, he was in utter shock of Amy's bravery.

_'Amy… saved me? No… I can't let her die on me… No now, not ever.' _He thought to himself as he quickly took her limb body into his arms, holding her close, _'Please Amy… Come back… Please.'_

Sonic chuckled in a rather rude yet insane manner as he took a step closer and tempted to pull out his own sword, "Well now… it appears to be my lucky day, the day where I get to kill the both of you!"

As Sonic was about to touch his sword, a flash of light appeared, blinding him and making him step back. Shadow was shocked as he quickly looked down at Amy's face, wondering what was going on.

_'Amy? Is it possible that you're still with me?'_ he thought to himself, hoping that it's true, _'Oh please… Amy please still be here… please…'_

Deep inside the mind of Amy, only a bright light can be seen as her spirit walked around aimlessly; trying to find her way out of the forever ending loop. Eventually she heard a feminine voice starting to echo around her, trying to get her attention. She stopped in her footsteps and looked around, hoping to find some form or presence. Within every direction she looked, she found no one in sight; but as she slowly lowered her guard, she heard the feminine voice clearly.

"Amy…" spoke the feminine voice, causing to give Amy a chill down her spine, "I didn't mean to startle you in such a way… I'm Maria…. Maria Robotnik. Shadow's Guardian Angel."

Amy she blinked in a confused matter as she questioned Maria in a polite way, "If you're Shadow's Guardian Angel and first love…. Why are you here talking to me?"

Slowly, a faint image of a blonde blue-eyed female wearing a white dress and had large and yet beautiful angelic wings. Maria held out her hand as she spoke in a calm tone, "Because you're destined to be with Shadow… You hold the key to Shadow's happiness… he wishes to claim your heart just as much as you want to claim his."

A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she slowly walked towards the blonde female known as Maria, "R-Really? Are you for certain that this is true?"

"My dear…I have never seen him this happy since the day he met me…he truly does love you…and right now… there are things that need to be finished." Spoke Maria as a soft smile appeared on her face, "But promise me something, Amelia Rose…"

Amy continued to walk over to Maria, getting close to place her hand upon Maria's before looking at up directly, "Name it…"

"Make sure you continue to make Shadow happy... Make sure you eliminate Mephiles once and for all…" Maria spoke in a clear tone, grasping onto Amy's hand, "And lastly…"

Shadow continued to hold Amy's limp body close to his frame, crying into her cold shoulder mumbling into her fur; saying, _'Please… come back to me Amy… Please I beg of you…'_within each few times he stated his words he moves towards her lips and kissed them lightly. Only to his surprise, when he went to kiss her lips one final time, Amy's eyes opened wide, only to see beams of bright light coming out of them. Shadow's eyes widened in shock before slowly loosening his grip around her frame. Amy's body floated upward like a feather floating in the wind while her feet managed to meet with solid ground, standing only a few feet away from Sonic, whom was rubbing his green hues due to being flashed a bright flash of light. Amy's head tilted slightly to the right as she reached in front of her and grasped onto the sword, pulling it out of her chest with ease.

"Wh-whoa man…what kind of hocus pocus sorcery is this?!" Sonic yelled out, trying to step away.

Amy took a large step forward and made a swing but it didn't make contact; just a few inches off from getting his head decapitated from his shoulders. Her eyes continued to glow bright with the light beams as she looked directly at the now shaken blue hedgehog, speaking in a strong voice as of from a higher power, "Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog, you need to stop with the threats against Amelia Rose… She knew the hint from the start that you didn't want to partake in arranged marriage. There's no reason for such actions…it can cost you from going to the heavens, regardless if you have asked the almighty to forgive your sins." She paused as she watched Sonic cowering in fear, "However… if you were to stop battling with Shadow and walk away now… your misdeeds shall vanish from your records."

Sonic slowly came out of cowering and looked over at Amy's processed body, hearing every word that came out of her mouth. He took a deep breath, regaining his bravery as he looked over at Shadow, noticing the sadness in his eyes before looking back at Amy. He cleared his throat, making sure that his voice would sound restrained as he spoke with confidence, "For Amy's and Shadow's sake… I'll gladly take that offer." He paused, waving at Shadow once and gradually turned around, unaware what was waiting for him.

The sound of blades penetrating into someone's torso can be heard; blood heavily dripping to the ground. Sonic's face became pale as his green tired eyes looked directly into the face of something pure evil; Mephiles. A dark demonic chuckle echoed throughout the battlefield as Mephiles gave Sonic his last words, "See you in hell, my minion…."

Mephiles dropped Sonic's body to the ground, hearing his body hit the ground hard before walking towards Amy chuckling at the situation. He shook his head with disgust, only to speak out in a rather blunt matter, "So you've decided to take over Amy Rose's body, Maria? What a shame…. What a shame that your body is lost at sea!"

_'Maria…? Did he just say Maria?' _Shadow questioned as he watched from a distance, starting to feel his anger starting to fill up his heart; creating adrenaline throughout his veins as he clenched his hands into tight fists.

"Such pity of a worthless being you are, Mephiles. You need to learn, once and for all to leave Shadow and Amelia alone with their happiness." Spoke Maria's voice which came out of Amy's mouth.

"And I suppose you wish to fight me in this vulnerable form?" he asked while laughing, finding it so humorous, "Oh I would love to see Amy's blood running down my hands as I manage to kill both you and her off."

"N-No… NO! I WON'T ALLOW THIS!" yelled out Shadow as he was firmly on his feet walking over to what appeared to be Amy and stood beside her, "Not until I get my fair share of killing your off first."

Mephiles continues to bust a gut in laughter, "Are you seriously kidding me right now? Oh this is just to easy." He paused as he pulled out multiple blades and placed them between each of his fingers, "Let's get this party started!"

**PS: **Another cliffhanger? That's up to you…. But one thing is certain there will NOT be a huge break on this. I'm going to do my best to finish this. I hope you love reading this chapter! Thank you if you do and still continue to support my work. 3 


	8. Darkness Versus Light

**Rose de L'Immortel**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.

Please Read, Review and Enjoy!

**Author's Note: **Dearest apologies to everyone whom are reading this fan fiction and are desperately waiting for a new chapter to be posted. I've been mostly focused on my Youtube channel, trying to get some subscribers and people to watch my vids. If you're curious, please go to Youtube and search for DEValken and check it out for at the same time I was also, yet again, battling with depression due to some drama in which I don't wish to talk about. Back on topic, I'm planning to end this fan fiction soon; hoping to get it to at least eleven or twelve chapters before I work on my next writing project. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Darkness Versus Light**

The time has finally come for Shadow to end his life threatening misery and hopefully to get his happiness back; but this time with Amy in his arms. Standing next to him was Amy who was possessed by Maria's spirit; getting ready to put Mephiles' life and terror to an end. Within Amy's hands a light began to form as she took her fighting stance and before Shadow's very eyes he watched the light transformed into a large hammer that was crested in gold and iron. Shadow took hold of his sword and gets himself in his fighting stance. From only a few feet away from them was no other than Mephiles himself who was preparing to make the first move. Everyone's eyes looked at each other with fierce determination burning within them before a sudden change filled the air; as if time stood still. Within on swift move, Mephiles disappeared from sight, causing Shadow to observe the premises around him before hearing Amy speak in a goddess like voice which belonged to Maria, "Look up Shadow and prepare to block."

Shadow was rather baffled by her intelligence that he took action a bit late, he got stuck in the face with one of Mephiles' blades; making his right eye bleed. Shadow hit the ground hard, growling lowly as he tried to look over at Mephiles, speaking out in anger, "Mephiles, you bastard!" he cupped his eye, trying to stand up, "I'm not going to give up… I'm going to be sure that you're dead on the ground; even if I have to end you with one hand!"

A dark chuckle surpassed Mephiles' lips as he took a step closer to Shadow, smirking from ear to ear before speaking in a sly tone, "Heh eh eh… with one hand you say… that can certainly be arranged."

With one swift swing of his blade, Mephiles cleanly cut through Shadow's left wrist; decapitating his hand from his body. Shadow growled lowly in pain as he fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his wound as his vision began to blur. All he could see was a dark shadow figure standing over him with a pair of glowing red and green eyes staring into his soul. Mephiles' dark chuckles began to echo within Shadow's eardrums before hearing his demonic voice, "Looks like this battle ended before it even began… let me just finish you off, to put an end in your misery."

Before Mephiles could even lay a hand on Shadow, he was pushed away and far up into the sky by the powerful swing that Amy made with her weapon; preferably known as the Piko Piko Hammer. The loud groan of Mephiles echoed from the sky to far down below, the vibrations of his voice made Amy's eardrums ring fiercely before shaking her head. Amy began to slowly awaken as Maria continued to possess her body; starting to fly into the air and prepared to lay another hit onto Mephiles' body. Amy's eyes continued to glow even more vibrant before narrowing with fierce anger, raising her hammer while waiting for the perfect moment to strike. With an echo of two voices blending with one another, both Amy and Maria spoke in a stern tone, "Mephiles, your reign of terror ends today. Meet your fate!"

She made one powerful swing which made a direct hit towards Mephiles' head, making hi spiral down towards the ground. Once making impact, he continued to go down into the Earth, creating a crater inside the soil. Amy slowly hovered herself down safely and checked on Shadow; his body becoming cold and limp. Her hands began to tremble as she slowly took his body and held him close to her frame; a tear slowly streaming down her face as it dripped onto his body.

"Sh-Shadow…" spoke out Amy's voice, "I…I love you."

_"Let me take care of him…I promise to bring him back to life…but I can't guarantee to heal his wound on his eye; nor guarantee that he'll get his left hand back." _Spoke Maria deep within Amy' mind.

"I don't care… I just want him back… I love him so much…" Amy paused, "I can't lose him now."

_"Very well, Amelia… I will leave you to finishing Mephiles off." _Maria stated before her spirit came out of Amy's chest and floated over to Shadow, letting herself sink into his torso.

Amy wiped away her tears as she got on her feet, clenching onto her Piko Piko Hammer firmly before looking over her shoulder. She looked into the deep crater that was created from the impact of Mephiles' fall, shaking her head before releasing a discouraged sigh. She knew something wasn't right, the cold chill running down her back said it all. Slowly, she took in a deep breath and uttered out a few words from her lips, "You're not give up that easily, are you?"

A dark chuckle echoed within the deep crater as a set of glowing red and green eyes appeared from the very bottom, "You're indeed very wise than you appear to be…but tell me did you expect… THIS to happen?"

The ground beneath Amy's feet began to rumble and crumble beneath her feet as her eyes began to widen in shock. Before her very eyes, lava and water began to form from inside the crater; Mephiles being inside of it all. The odd combination of elements continued to fill the crater before it started to create a monstrous form; a form that Amy doesn't herself fighting against, especially on her own.

"Wh-what the hell is that?!" Amy exclaimed out with a hint of fear within her voice.

"What's the matter Amy? Scared of a little competition? Too bad that Shadow is dead and can't save you now!" Mephiles yelled out before letting a out a few evil cackles which made the monster itself roar a horrific shriek.

Amy covered her ears, the shriek started to make her eardrums ache before being blown away from the powerful roar. She fell backwards into the ground, just a few feet away from Shadow's body. She attempted to move, only to feel strikes of pain lingering throughout her own frame. She ignored as much as she possibly could, crawling her way to Shadow's body as she spoke out in a weak tone, "Shadow… please wake up…."

_ Nothing happened._

"Shadow…. Please… I beg of you wake up!" she spoke getting a little louder, trying to reach out to him.

_ Still…nothing happened._

She was about to speak out again when the monstrous creature grasped ahold onto her legs and pulled her away and off the ground. She let out a scream, trying to get out of its grasp when she yelled out, "SHADOW! WAKE UP! SAVE ME!"

_'I swear to God Maria… why are you letting me down? Why are you taking so long to get him back? MARIA!' _Amy thought deep within her panicking mind as she looked at Shadow's body from sky view, her body dangling dangerously high off the ground.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**PS: **Yeah you guessed it, it's a two parter! Will Shadow ever be revived? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Also! If there's any possible pairings you want to see have their own fan fic, please message me and I'll see what I can do! Please review!


	9. Darkness Versus Light Mephiles' End

**Rose de L'Immortel**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.

Please Read, Review and Enjoy!

**Author's Note: **I do thank you all for those who've been reading and following this fanfiction. It means a lot to me that a handful of people actually enjoy reading my work. I would also like to inform you all that starting Friday, I will be officially reading fanfictions and broadcast them on Youtube. I'm also planning to make Wednesdays Fan Fiction Review Day, meaning that if your fan fiction is more than ten chapters, I'll read and leave a video review. So if you wish for me to read one of your works, message me the title and I'll take a look. Go to DEValken to watch the previous vids! Anyway, I hope you enjoy Part Two!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Darkness Versus Light; Mephiles' End**

Amy's voice continuously echoed within Shadow's mind, seeing nothing but utter darkness. Soon, a bright light appeared, shimmering before Shadow's subconscious red eyes. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief, seeing Maria being beautifully radiant as ever. He wanted to reach out to her, making sure that what he sees was true. A soft set of giggles surpassed the lips of the radiant beauty, speaking in a calm tone, "Shadow, never think twice on what you see. It's truly me, Maria Robotnik but I'm not human anymore. I'm rather known as your guardian angel and I do have a quest just as much as you do."

"A quest? No… I must be dreaming….or dead…I have no quests!" Shadow exclaimed, "I wasn't brought forth onto this world for a quest."

"Oh? I do believe you're forgetting something, dear." She spoke as a clear image of Shadow's past was shown between them, "You were created by Dr. Eggman to destroy Sonic…but instead you've followed your own path."

"…" He became quiet as his past continued to be shown before him, seeing something that was more recent; his past with Amy. A tear went down his cheek at all the memories that were made with the spunky pink hedgehog until he heard her screams echoing the room.

_'SHADOW WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP AND SAVE ME! SHADOW PLEASE!'_

He looked around, trying to find Amy as he looked over at Maria, "Amy…?" he paused thinking to himself, now realizing something, "Actually…I now know what I must do…I guess I do have a quest… and my quest… is to be sure that Amy is happy, loved and safe."

A soft smile appeared on Maria's face as she floated over to him, placing her hand under his chin. Even though she was just a spirit, Shadow could still feel the warmth of her hand upon his skin as he looked over at her with a few more tears in his eyes. Maria sighed contently as she spoke softly, "You're doing the right thing."

"I'm sure going to miss you, Maria… you're my first love and that… I'll cherish for the rest of my existence." Shadow whispered, his voice crackling due to his tears.

"Don't worry Shadow… we'll meet again someday. But for now, I leave you with this." Maria spoke as she leaned close to him, pressing her lips against his as she gave him 'The Kiss of Life'.

The sound of Amy crying out for Shadow echoed throughout the premises, causing Mephiles to evilly laugh from within the beasts. He controlled the beast, making it try to look up Amy's dress and plotting the possible rape session. Amy's emerald hues narrowed furiously as she tried her best to kick the beast's slimy tentacle like hands away from her. She took one more glimpse at Shadow's boy, noticing not a single movement was made.

_'Sh-Shadow…' _she thought to herself as a single tear went down her cheek, her strength to fight off the beast vanished. Her heart sunk to her stomach then later shattered, feeling that she would no longer see the red hues again. Her body became limp which brought sick joy into Mephiles' darken heart.

Controlling the beast, Mephiles sent small sets of tentacles towards Amy, wrapping around her limbs and torso, holding her up in the air while forming a rather large tentacle that would penetrate into her untouched flower. The tentacle started to inch closer to her before a bright white flash sped through, blinding the beast and causing it to let go of Amy. Amy's motionless body started to fall to the ground, showing no emotion towards herself falling to her death, when she felt something caught her in mid-air. Her emerald hues lit up as she looked over, noticing the red hues that she long waited for. A soft smile appeared on her face as she whispered softly, "Sh-Shadow…"

Shadow; whom is his super form, glowing a bright gold while his eyes looked over at Amy. A soft smirk appeared on his face as he flew high up in the air, getting ready to take aim at the beast. While doing so, a set of tentacles tried to reach out towards Shadow and Amy but fail to even retrieve. Once high enough, Shadow hovered as he had to have a few minutes to talk to Amy, to tell him how he truly felt.

"Amy… I want to say that, for the longest time… I never thought I would find someone who would love me like Maria did. And it's true… I've found no one who did….but I've found someone who loves me more than anyone else on this world." He spoke as he leaned closely to her, his lips pressed against hers softly before pulling back, "Amy Rose… I love you and I don't wish to see us both suffer within Mephiles' grasp."

Tears formed in Amy's eyes as she softly mumbled under her breath, "I… love you too." She paused as she looked to her side, watching a ball of light forming into a golden Piko Piko Hammer, "It's time to end his reign of terror once and for all!"

He nodded once as he spoke with confidence, "I'll let you handle Perfect Chaos… while I go directly into its heart and finish Mephiles' myself. He's mostly after me anyway."

Amy grasped onto the Piko Piko Hammer and looked directly at the beast from below, observing the weak points. Her eyes narrowed, only to state something in a direct and commanding tone, "Let me go."

"What?" He questioned.

"Drop me. I'll be fine. I'm just going to be a distraction to Perfect Chaos." She stated looking over at him, "I'm being serious, I'll be fine."

He said softly as he looked away, "Very well… just stay alive."

He gradually let her go, letting her fall back down to Earth while getting himself ready to charge through Mephiles' chest. Amy fell as she was getting into her fighting stance, looking around until she found its main weak spot; it's head. Once the beast, Perfect Chaos, noticed Amy falling from the sky, it tried it's best to snatch her again; only to be fooled. Amy use this chance to spin dash along it's tentacle, heading her way to its head while hearing Shadow coming closer to impact.

Mephiles' started to panic, knowing that his plan and reign of terror was coming to an end. His red and green eyes twitched a bit, feeling the fear lingering through his veins watching this golden glow coming towards his direction. _'Th… This can't be! He was dead! DEAD I TELL YOU!' _he thought to himself, shaking his head in a frantic way, _'This shouldn't be my fate! HE WAS SUPPOSE TO REMAIN DEAD!'_

Mephiles' thoughts continued to race within his troubled mind as Shadow did a spin dash, making a direct hit into the center of Perfect Chaos's chest, striking into Mephiles. A bright light exploded from the collision, causing the Perfect Chaos to fall apart into nothing but blobs of water and lava mixed. The beast was defeated and gone and the only hint of evil that was left was the mangled body which laid deep within the small crater. Deep and heavily pants surpassed both Shadow and Mephiles' lips they both looked at each other with fierce hate. Mephiles grumbled under his breath as he stated out to him, "Do you honestly think you'll live a happier life now? Knowing that you can't fix your past?"

Shadow's eyes narrowed as he grasped him by the neck an looked closely into the villainous yet cowardice eyes of a broken soul, "Let me tell you something Mephiles… Past is history, Future is a mystery….and today is a gift… which is why we call it the present." He paused as he snapped his neck with his only hand, hearing the bones snapping sent chills of pure joy through his veins, "And that was my present to you… Freedom from the world of hate…"

Once Shadow let go of Mephiles' body, another bright light explosion happened before him, sending not only him flying, but Amy as well. Something about this explosion, made Shadow feel content and warm; something that just him smile from ear to ear.

_'I'm…free…'_ Thought Shadow as he was still blinded by the light.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Cliffhanger? Possibly. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Only two chapters left by the way! ALSO! Two new fan fictions are in the making! Keep an eye out for two new works from yours truly once this fan fiction ends. Please Read and Review!


	10. A Blessing For Events To Come

**Rose de L'Immortel**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own SEGA'S works, just the idea of this fan fiction

Please Read and Review, Enjoy!

**Author's Note: **I thought that I'd let you guys know that this will be a long chapter and that it will involve explicit sexual content. If you're under the age of 18, (even though this is rated M), I would suggest for you to have a parent's consent. BUT, if you think you're ready to read such details, then proceed. On another note, I do hope you enjoy reading on what happens next.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: A Blessing For Events To Come**

It took a while for the aftermath of the explosion to die down, leaving Amy and Shadow laying on the ground; surrounded with nothing but clouds. Amy slowly sat up, rubbing the back of her head as she muttered under her breath, "Back here again…? This is no happy ending…"

Shadow groaned a bit in pain as his super form diminished before their eyes, getting back to his usual colors of black and red. He looked around while still laying upon the ground, noticing that he was back at the same place he once was. He sighed discouragingly before placing his only hand upon his face, questioning everything, "I did my quest… I've found my purpose… so why the hell am I back here?!"

"Just so I can give you both my blessing… a blessing of things yet to come." Maria spoke as she appeared from within the clouds.

"Of things to come?" Shadow asked in a confused tone.

"Don't be so thick-skulled, dear…" Maria replied, giggling softly, "I may be dead, but I know what your plans are next." She paused as she pointed over to Amy, "You've proved to me that you love Amelia… You've proved to me that you will move on but still willing to keep the good memories of us within your heart. I wanted to give you both, my blessing… to whenever you get married…a blessing to whenever you make love. Pretty much what I'm saying is… I'm fine with you two being together…for as long as you both shall live."

Amy started to breakdown into tears while only one simple tear streamed down Shadow's cheek. He slowly looked over at Amy as he spoke with a concern tone, "Why are you crying, Amy?"

Amy gradually looked over at Shadow with her green hues lightly glistening, sniffling before answering, "For the longest time, I didn't think that Maria would even accept me to be your love… I thought I would only be making her rocking in her own grave…but now that I'm hearing this… I feel the weight being lifted from my shoulders. I feel the unneeded burdens disappear from my soul…and for once in my life…" She couldn't help but to break into tears, "…I'm truly happy."

Shadow's heart became overwhelm with joy as he stood up and walked over to her, eventually scooping Amy up bridal style and spoke in a calm tone, "Amy… Look at me."

Amy once again looked over at him and before she could even speak, Shadow pressed his lips to hers into a passionate kiss, holding her close to his fame as much as he possibly while missing a hand. A few more sets of soft giggles surpassed Maria's lips as she walked over to them, placing a delicate touch upon their foreheads and sent them back to reality; the precise location was in Shadow's Master Bedroom. Once Shadow opened his good eye, he noticed that they were back in his castle; only to feel Amy getting a little frisky. Her kisses were becoming lustful as she teasingly nipped upon his bottom lip; making him growl lowly under his throat. He pulled away slowly as he spoke in a low voice, "Seems like you're ready for me to take you…"

She leaned close to his ear as she spoke lustfully, "I rather have my virginity be taken by you…and not by Perfect Chaos…"

He chuckled a bit as he whispered, lowering her onto the bed, "Take your clothing off for me.." he paused as he showed her his injury.

"Anything for you, my love." She spoke as she let the dress slip from her shoulders, sitting up a bit to let it fall to the floor, revealing her under garments; black laced bra and panties.

Just the sight of her in just her under garments lured him in; wanting more of her than just by visual. He took a step closer, stripping off the damage attire that was once his armor; showing off his built naked frame. A dark blush appeared on Amy's face as she stripped off her bra, revealing her perky breasts; B cups to be precise on her size. Her light pink nipples started to erect due to the cool air within the room as she stripped off her panties, revealing her untouched flower. She light shivered from the coolness of the room, looking over at Shadow before realizing that he's getting so close to her. His desire to be one with her grew so strong within his well-being, he couldn't help but to kneel in front of her, parting her legs just enough to get between them.

She mumbled under her breath as she looked down at him, "Pl-Please don't…"

"Hmm? But it'll make you feel good…I promise." He spoke before he licked along the crease between her labia lips.

A soft gasp surpassed her lips, followed by a silent moan, as she slowly laid back; feeling the coolness of the silk sheets upon her back. The sounds that she made brought a smile upon his face as he pushed his tongue inside her delicate flower. While doing so, he could feel her already tight walls trying to tighten around his tongue. He let his hot breath linger upon her flower, causing her squirm a bit, as he gradually began to thrust his tongue within her entrance. Her seductive sound of her moans caused him to crave even more for her as his member started to harden and reveal from within his fur. The sweet taste of her juices began to coat and soak his tongue before pulling away, getting on his feet. A soft groan emerged from his throat as he took his member within his only hand and stroked it softly, looking at her with wanting red hues.

Panting from being eaten out by the one she truly loved, she looked over at him with the dark blush still upon her cheeks. Slowly, her eyes started to trail downward, looking at the member that within his hand. Looking back at his eyes, she spoke in a soft tone, "Be gentle…"

Shadow gradually crawled on top of her, having the tip of his member rubbing along the now wet labia lips; teasing her a bit before gently pushing himself into her entrance. A low groan surpassed his lips, surprised on how exactly tight she was around his member before replying back, "Don't worry, babe… just let me know when it's okay to proceed with a faster pace."

With a simple nod and a moan, Shadow thrust his member into her entrance at a slow place, pressing a little deeper into her until, between the two, feel a pop. Amy gasped out sharply feeling pain while some blood started to stream out of her as he continued to thrust into her at the same pace. He kept a close eye on her while feeling the blood and her juices intertwined, creating a form of lubricant for him to easily thrust into her more. Once giving the okay from Amy, he picked up the pace, thrusting into her faster and deeper as Amy's legs were lifted and wrapped around his waist, making him thrust even more deep into her. Her moans grew louder and more seductive within each thrust he made while her inner walls tightened around his member.

A low groan could be heard from Shadow as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her frame against his as he whispered into her ear, "Amy… I love you so much… every little thing about you…" he paused as he kissed along her neck, "I want you to be mine…forever."

She moaned in his ear, which caused to send shocks of pleasure throughout his body, as she whispered, "You're mistaken, love… I am yours…forever yours…" she paused, placing her kisses upon his neck and then nipped on his shoulder, "I'm feeling a build up inside me…but I don't want to release….not without you…"

A soft chuckled lingered from his lips as he thrust deep into her, feeling his member starting to throb within her before stating, "I'm getting close too… let's make this a grand finale."

She moaned out before getting a shock of her life; she felt him thrusting into her as fast an as hard as he possibly good. The pain she received from this action was sending all sort of shocks throughout her body, making her scream out with pleasure. The urge to climax was proceeding closer within each moment as more erotic sounds filled up the room. Heavy panting, seductive moans, low groans, the sound of their bodies colliding with one another were the sounds that could heard. Sounds of them and only them having their own heated passion; showing how much they truly loved one another. Amy clenched onto the sheets as she couldn't help to moan out, "C-Cumming…!"

As soon as she said it, Shadow released his semen into her entrance, filling her up from inside while slowing his thrusting. Gradually, he let her go and hovered her body, sweat from the both of them were on each other's body. Shadow was dripping as he eventually came to a stop within his movements and carefully pulled his member out. Both of them panting out loud while Shadow flopped on the right side of Amy and looked at her with amazement.

"F-Fuck…" he spoke out as he continued to wipe away the sweat from his brow.

She couldn't help but to tiredly giggle as she responded, "I love you Shadow… and I'm glad to lose my virginity to you."

He pulled her frame over to his own as he kissed her forehead, speaking in a soft tone, "I love you too, Amy… I wouldn't have it in any other way."

Bother of them smiled at each other before drifting into a deep slumber; it was quiet a tiring time for the both of them. From battling for their lives to the love making, it completely took all the energy they both had and passed out from exhaustion. Up in heaven, Maria watched over them with her blue hues. A soft smile was shown upon her face while a single tear was streaming down her cheek. She was truly happy, knowing that Shadow can now living his days happy rather than in the darkness of despair. She thought deep within her mind, _'Such a lovely couple you two make. Shadow… I'm truly proud that you didn't take advantage of her… Amelia is true at heart. Soon…Soon we will meet again.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well okay maybe it's not THAT long but still… a lot of sexual stuff happened. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did read it. Be prepared for the final chapter! Please Review!


	11. Happily Ever After

**Rose de L'Immortel**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own SEGA'S works, just the idea of this fan fiction.

Please Read and Review. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note: **Well this is the final chapter. It MIGHT be short, but it would surely make you want to read just to see what happens. I hope you enjoyed the adventure of reading this fan fiction, I hope it's one of your favorites. Now… I don't know if you've read my old fan fiction, but if you haven't; please go and read "Final Destination: Sonic Edition". Like I stated, it's an old fan fiction that I had to place onto this account from an old account…but anyway. Enough with my rambling, enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Happily Ever After**

_**Five Years Later**_

Years after the battle and defeating Mephiles, both Amy and Shadow lived a happier life; together. They had a private wedding two years after Amy's first pregnancy and they all continued to live and raised a family in the very same castle. Now, sitting by the window sill was Amy, looking at the world from inside, a soft smile appeared on her face. She wore a long flowing red Victorian like dress with a pair of matching slippers. She felt a slight movement within her midsection as she directed her emerald hues downward, looking at her swelled stomach. A set of silent giggles surpassed her lips as she placed her hand upon her stomach, feeling the unborn child moving from within her womb.

Walking into the room was Shadow, he had a mechanical hand to replace the one he lost in the battle, and the scar over his one eye was now preferred to be a distinguishing feature on his face. He wore a black, red and silver attire with a pair of black boots as he walked over to the love of his life and kissed her upon her cheek. Within each sign of affection, filled both their hearts with delight only to have Shadow whisper softly into her ear, "How's the baby?"

She giggled a little louder as she spoke in a soft tone, "Active as always." She paused as she directed his normal hand over to her stomach, letting him feel, "We still haven't figured out what the gender is."

"I thought you said you wanted to be a surprise?" he questioned, chuckling a bit while feeling light kicks against his palm, "Wow… they're certainly active aren't they?"

Both Amy and Shadow directed their attention over to the doorway as they heard footsteps running towards their room, thinking that something was wrong. Soon, a small blonde hedgehog with blue eyes and long quills came running in, holding a piece of paper within her hands. She wore a light blue dress with a pair of white shoes and a flower hair clip which kept her bangs from being in her face. She was short out of breath as she held the paper up to Amy and Shadow, trying to talk within each breath, "Mommy… Daddy… look at what I made!"

Shadow moved his hand away from Amy's swollen and active stomach and grasped lightly onto the paper and took a closer look. It was a drawing of the family, Amy holding a bundle of joy which was wrapped in a light blue blanket, Shadow standing behind Amy with his arm around her and then from what looked like different scene, showed the blonde hedgehog playing around with a blue hedgehog. He raised an eyebrow before handing the drawing over to Amy to look at before kneeling down to the blonde hedgehog, speaking in a kind tone, "I'm guessing you had a vision again? Is that why you drew that photo, Maria?"

Maria giggled cutely as she simply nodded, "Yes daddy. I saw mommy have a baby brother and he and I will loads of fun together!"

Amy was frozen still as she looked at the picture, something about the blue hedgehog made feel stick to her stomach while their unborn child kicked in a harsh way. She hissed in pain, rubbing her stomach while Shadow comforted her with concern. He hummed a light tune, hoping to calm their unborn child down as he looked over at Maria, giving her a kind order, "Maria, sweetie… would you go to the kitchen and ask the chef's to make the usual special for your mother please?"

Maria nodded once as she clapped her hands, "I will! I just can't wait for Sonikku to come!"

Everyone paused as Amy spoke up, "But dear… Sonic has been dead for five years. He's no longer here, living on this planet."

Maria huffed as she walked over to her mother and placed her small hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick, "No mama… Sonic is here… Sonic is my brother!" she looked down and lightly poked her stomach, "Sonic is in here."

Both Shadow and Amy looked at each other with a shock expression on their face. They honestly couldn't believe what they just heard and had no other words to say to their precious daughter. Maria was certainly blessed with a gift, a gift to tell the future… but to state that the blue blur will be reborn? It was hard for the both of them to even believe. Maria giggled a few more times as she smiled sweetly, only to have her thoughts speaking within her mind; sounding like the Maria that Shadow and eventually Amy come to love, _'Past is history… Future is a mystery and today is a gift… which is why we call it the Present…. But… History has a way to repeat itself. Be prepare for the possible dangers and adventures that are ahead, Shadow and Amelia… one day you will see the resemblance… the resemblance of the new generation Sonic to the one you've once knew.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well I do hope that you've enjoyed this fan fiction overall. It was quite fun typing this up, even though I was battling through difficulties in the real world. Again, sorry if this chapter is short… I was too excited to actually finish yet another fan fiction. If you have any ideas or wish to see a story dealing with a favored Sonic Pairing please PM me and I'll see what I can do. Lastly, once again, thank you for favoriting and following this fan fiction.


End file.
